HTLJ: The Solstice Gift
by Arianna18
Summary: Discord and Strife hatch up another evil plot to torment Hercules and Iolaus


_Dedication: I want to thank Skylark for giving me an idea months ago that led to this Solstice tale. In gratitude, I dedicate this story to her._

"Grrrr," Discord growled, her teeth clenched, as she restlessly paced one of the many dark chambers in Ares' main Temple, up on Mount Olympus. Solstice. She hated Solstice. All that peace and goodwill, all that harmony and contentment in gatherings of family and friends. All that sharing of fond memories, and the creation of new, happy, remembrances as they came together in joy to celebrate the holiday and bask in the comfort and security of their love for one another.

It was revolting.

And boring.

"Hey, there, gorgeous," Strife drawled as he flashed into view. "Thought I might find you sulking in here."

"Go away," snarled Discord, uninterested in anyone's company, let alone this worm's unwelcome intrusion.

"Now, now…it's Solstice!" Strife giggled, tormenting her deliberately. "You know…peace, goodwill…happiness…_love_…."

Much as he despised the holiday himself, he couldn't see why he shouldn't enjoy adding to her misery. When she shuddered and turned away with a muffled shriek of rage, he grinned evilly as he continued, "And it's even better this year, what with the wonderful little 'forget-me-not' charms Aphrodite has created to give as gifts to her priestesses…."

"What 'forget-me-not' charms?" Discord demanded harshly, as she whirled around, fury blazing from her eyes. Just what she needed, 'charms', to ensure all this disgusting happiness would be captured forever.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Strife asked, pretending to be amazed. "Well…" he continued with relish, "Aphrodite has created these little crystal blooms and imbued them with the power to hold the thoughts and feelings of love so the person who receives the charm will always hear in their minds and feel in their hearts, when they touch it, what the person who originally held it feels for them. Quite nifty little things, actually, seems there's no end to the amount of love and good will they can hold… and she's created thousands of them!" He giggled, shivering in delight at the rage that burned in Discord's eyes.

For a moment, Discord thought she might burst from the sheer venom that filled her being. Her eyes narrowed, her jaw tight, hands fisted, she stood rigid with revulsion.

But, then, an idea occurred to her.

An enchanting idea.

One so amusing, she began to laugh with cruel abandon.

Strife backed up a little, not sure what to make of the sudden change of mood…wondering if it might not be best to find somewhere to hide.

Crossing her arms, a wicked smirk on her lips, her eyes dancing with anticipated deviltry, she drawled, "Wanna have some fun?"

When Strife nodded, albeit a tad uncertainly, she crooked a finger at him, motioning him closer. Tentatively, not trusting her for a moment, he edged toward until he was close enough that she could lean forward and share her idea. Straightening as he listened, a smile of anticipation blooming over his face, he asked eagerly, "Ohhh! Can I help?"

Feeling magnanimous, she shrugged, then giggled, as she replied, "Sure…why not?"

They flashed from sight, first to snatch one of the delicate crystal blossoms, then to cast her own twisted spell over it, darkening it's soft blue sparkle to a deeper, opaque tone…and then they set off to create misery in the life of one of their least favourite mortals.

The fact that 'Dite rather liked the little twerp would only make it that much more fun.

* * *

Hercules and Iolaus were ambling through the busy marketplace in the small village about a day's travel from Thebes. Relaxed, happy, they were heading home for the holiday, glad to be only a few more hours away. In the mood to celebrate, they'd decided to use most of their few remaining dinars, or Hercules had, since he was the one with the remaining dinars, to splurge on a room for the night at the local inn. They could clean up, rest well, and arrive at Alcmene's cottage refreshed and ready for the family celebration of Solstice.

Iolaus was especially pleased. After having looked for days, he'd finally found gifts that he thought those he loved most would appreciate and enjoy. Buttons carved from bone for Jason, for the new tunic that Alcmene always made for him as a Solstice gift. Delicate silver earrings, crafted as little stars, for Alcmene. She might not get the symbolism, that it had been her love which had been the star that guided him from the darkness of his youth to a life he was proud of, but he knew what the gift represented, and it made him feel good. And, to carry the other gifts, the gift for Herc, who was just about impossible to buy for. But Iolaus had noticed that the pouch in which Hercules carried the few coins they ever had was fraying, its seams coming loose. So, when he'd seen the small, soft, brown suede pouch, he'd grabbed at it…perfect for a friend who never wanted anything. He patted the pouch he'd stuck just inside his belt for safekeeping, feeling content, at peace with the world.

Just then, he was jolted almost off his feet by another shopper who blindly stumbled into him. Turning, the cloaked figure grabbed at him, crying apologies and patting him to be sure he was unhurt.

"I'm fine, take it easy," Iolaus laughed as he assured the hapless and evidently harried villager. Patting the stranger on the shoulder as he turned away, "Don't worry about it…accidents happen."

Without another thought, he turned to hasten after Hercules who had missed the trifling incident that had happened behind his back. It was only after he'd caught up with his friend, and again almost unconsciously reached to fondly touch the small pouch in his belt that he realized it was gone. Stricken, he grabbed Herc's arm as he turned to look back through the crowd. "That creep picked my pocket!" he exclaimed, fury and utter dismay echoing in his voice.

"You don't have any pockets," Hercules reminded him, amused, until he saw the appalled look on Iolaus' face. Turning then to also scan the crowd, he asked soberly, "What creep?"

"This…this guy. I don't know…he bumped into me," Iolaus blurted, shaking his head, his heart sinking to his boots. Whoever it had been, the thief was long gone. "The Solstice gifts, Herc…he took…" Iolaus choked out in dismay.

Sighing with understanding, a compassionate look in his eyes, Hercules laid a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Ah, I'm sorry, Iolaus," he replied softly, shaking his head, a slight frown between his brows. He knew how important it was to Iolaus to give something tangible, some concrete symbol of his love and affection…how hard Iolaus saved the few coins that came his way all year to do it. "Look," he offered, hoping to console, "I know you feel bad…but, really, Mom and Jason won't care. All they want from you at Solstice is to have you home, safe."

His shoulders slumped dejectedly, his face a picture of misery, Iolaus nodded, trying to accept the solace. But, sighing, he knew he couldn't…he had to try to have _something_ to take home with him. There wasn't time to make anything, to carve anything, to catch a bunch of rabbits or a deer to cure the hide and make a warm cloak or two. Dammit anyway. Looking up at Hercules, he said, "Look…you go on to the Inn. I… I'll try to find some work, something, to make a few dinars. There's still time for me to purchase other gifts if I can just scare up the money."

Reaching for his pouch, Hercules offered, "We don't have to stay at the Inn…I could loan you…"

"No, Herc, thanks," Iolaus declined, shaking his head. How could he buy Herc a gift with his own money? "I'll find something, and, if I don't…well…I guess they'll have to be happy with just getting me for Solstice."

"You're sure?" Hercules pressed.

"Yeah…you go on. I'll be there by dinner time," Iolaus reassured him.

Reluctantly, Hercules turned away and strode off through the crowd. Iolaus watched him go for a moment, then turned, anxiously scanning the booths, wondering if anyone there needed a strong back or a willing hand.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Iolaus was out of ideas and hope. Miserably, he was facing the dreary fact that there was no way he was going to be able to replace the stolen gifts. The merchants were beginning to pack up as the afternoon waned and they were all quite happy to do it without the help of the soulful blond stranger. Sighing with despair, Iolaus had just turned toward the Inn, giving up any hope of finding work, when he heard the thunder of hooves, the rattle and bang of a heavy wagon and heard startled screams of alarm.

Whirling around, his gaze darting to find the source of danger, he saw frightened people scattering out of the way of an out-of-control team of horses that were plunging around the perimeter of the marketplace. He moved forward, to try to halt the beasts…and then an old woman tripped, falling directly into their path.

Galvanized into action, without any thought of the danger to himself, Iolaus sprang forward and leapt to cover her small, wizened body. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled over and up onto his feet, swinging them both clear of the sharp, pounding hooves and the deadly iron-rimmed wheels of the heavy wagon that plunged past them, missing them by but a hair's width, no more.

He held the small woman, who was bent and shuddering in her terror, kindly enfolding her in his arms to lend support, to let her know she was safe. "Shh," he soothed, "it's all right, now. Are you hurt?"

Trembling, she raised her pale, lined face to his, her eyes brimming with tears, as she shook her head. "No," she quavered, "thanks to you, young man, I'm quite unharmed. How can I ever thank you?"

Smiling gently down at her, he shook his head, as he replied with warm reassurance, "No thanks are necessary. I'm just glad you're okay."

Still shaking, she nodded, but it was clear she was far from all right, still recovering from the shock. Frowning, Iolaus gazed at her a moment more, then looked around. "Is there someone here who can help you home?"

"No…no," she replied, her old voice quavering still, revealing her vulnerability, "I'm all alone. But…don't worry…I'll manage."

Shaking his head, he looked back down at her. "I'd feel better if you'd let me see you home and safe," he said.

Blinking against the tears in her eyes, one escaping to tremble down her soft, pale cheek, she nodded gratefully, as she accepted, "You're a good man. Thank you…I live just at the end of the street over there."

It was a little further than Iolaus would have thought the old woman would have lived from the center of town, farther than her shaky legs would seem to readily travel on a regular basis. But, finally they arrived and he noted her house was set just a little further on from the others, as if it stood alone. It was a grand edifice, two-stories tall, the stucco painted a soft lemon colour, Corinthian columns flanking the wide entrance. Roses and other shrubs surrounded the house, and lofty trees shaded it from the sun that could be hot in summer.

He helped her to the door, then began to step away, in preparation for taking his leave, but she reached out and took hold of his arm. "Please, come in a moment," she urged.

Smiling, Iolaus nodded. "All right, but just for a moment. My friend is waiting for me," he replied.

Once inside, she led him to a richly furnished salon and then pulled off her shawl. Turning to him, she studied him, as if seeing him for the first time. "I saw you earlier…you were the man who was robbed. You said someone had stolen your Solstice gifts…?" she said reflectively, as if uncertain of her memory.

Looking away, shrugging self-consciously, Iolaus nodded sadly as he admitted, "Yeah, that was me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she murmured, a look of compassion on her face. "What did the thief take?"

Shaking his head, Iolaus replied a little tightly, "Nothing very much, I guess. Some new buttons for a friend's tunic, earrings for the woman who…well, who is like a mother to me…and a small leather pouch for my best friend." Recovering himself, he looked up at her, moved by the sympathy in her eyes. "But," he continued, his voice stronger now, not wanting to burden her with his woes, "what's done is done. It's alright."

He stood then, intending to leave, but she was shaking her head, seeming suddenly agitated. "No, it's not 'alright'!" she snapped, angry at the injustice. "You're a good man…and you clearly love these people." Rubbing her cheek with gnarled, fragile fingers, she seemed lost in thought, then smiled as she looked at him. "Wait…I think I might have something you could take, to replace your losses…"

Lifting his hands, Iolaus protested, "Hey…you don't need to…"

"Yes, I do," she interrupted firmly. "You saved my life, young man. And you'll let me show my gratitude for that. Come along…let's see what I have…."

Briskly, she turned and hobbled into the next room, a study by the look of it, and over to the desk along one wall. Pulling open the drawer, she reached in, rummaged for a moment, pulling out various objects to lay on its surface. Turning, she waved him closer. "I have buttons," she said, "from my dear, departed husband's uniform. He served in the navy…I hope these will do." She held out the golden buttons of a senior officer, a captain or an admiral, finely crafted discs, each meticulously engraved with the profile of Poseidon.

Shocked, Iolaus shook his head. "Oh, no…I couldn't take those," he protested.

But, she'd have none of it. Reaching out to clasp his hand, she drew it toward her, palm upwards, and dropped the buttons into his hand. "You can, and you will. What use are they to me?" she asked.

Turning, she picked up two more objects. "Here," she said, "is a pouch to carry them in, and to replace the one you lost." It was of fine-tooled leather, soft and pliable, embossed with the likeness of Hercules. Startled, Iolaus looked from the pouch to her face. "I bought that for my nephew," she explained. "He's passionate about Hercules…hardly ever stops talking about him. 'The hero,' he calls him, as if there is only one hero in this world. But, I have other gifts for him. If you think your friend would like it, please, take it."

"It's perfect," Iolaus murmured, more than slightly stunned by her largesse and the odd appropriateness of the gifts. Accepting, he poured the buttons into the pouch. "If you're absolutely positive?" he asked again, not really at all comfortable accepting the gifts, but so immeasurably grateful for them.

"I'm sure," she nodded. "Look around, lad…I'm a rich woman. I can have anything I want…but I'd have lost it all, along with my life, if you had not saved me today. For me, these are trifles…I am glad if they replace what you lost. And, I have one thing more…something suitable for someone you love as a 'mother', I hope."

She held out her last offering. A small, crystal sprig of 'forget-me-not' blossoms, stained a deep blue. They were perfectly crafted, looking as if the true flower had been caught and frozen in its eternal beauty. While Iolaus gazed at the small, priceless, flower in her hand, she murmured, "This was crafted by Aphrodite, in response to prayers…it holds the thoughts and feelings of one who loves, so that the recipient can touch it and know…and feel…that love. My husband is gone…I have no need of it now, to send with him on his voyages. I want you to have it. It would please me if you would take it, to fill with your love and thoughts, for this woman who means so much to you."

A lump formed in Iolaus' throat, and he had to blink hard and sniff at what this gift to Alcmene could mean. To think that she could really, truly, know all that she meant to him…his heart ached at the possibility of something so wonderful.

She reached out and again took his hand, pressing the small crystal flower into his palm. "Please, in gratitude for my life, let me give this to you," she begged.

Swallowing, Iolaus looked into her sincere gaze. "I don't know how I can ever thank you…" he whispered brokenly. Though he would never have accepted such a treasure for himself, he could not refuse it for Alcmene…if anyone deserved such a gift of love, it was she.

Smiling, she patted his cheek. "Take it, lad…it would make me happier than you can ever imagine," she assured him.

Knowing she meant every word, reading it in her eyes, Iolaus nodded as he gently secured the small crystal bloom under his belt, against his skin. Iolaus didn't want to put the delicate crystal into the pouch where it could be damaged by the buttons. Looking back up into her eyes, he moved forward and gave her a heartfelt hug of gratitude. "You don't know…you can't realize, how very much this means to me," he whispered, his voice catching with emotion. "Thank you."

Laughing gently, she returned the hug, then pushed him away, walking him toward the door. "I'm glad. Now, be off with you…your friend is waiting."

As Iolaus walked away, back to the center of the village, he was so overcome with her largesse and his good fortune that he never thought to look back. He was too intent upon catching up with Hercules, to share the wondrous outcome of an afternoon that had seemed so bleak only a couple of hours before.

Had he looked back, he'd've been startled to see that the grand old house had vanished. In its place, invisible to mortal eyes, Discord and Strife stood, grinning wickedly in satisfaction.

"You are _such_ a witch!" Strife chortled. "I _love_ it!"

"Hmm," Discord purred. "Well, you're a pretty good thief, 'nephew'," she allowed, her bright eyes flashing with amusement. "And, now, all we have to do is watch…and enjoy…."

* * *

Iolaus was hurrying as he approached the Inn, knowing that it was late, that Hercules would have expected him some time ago. He headed straight to the dining room, calling out with a wide smile as he entered and saw his friend at a corner table by the window, "Hey, Herc! Sorry I'm late!"

But, his smile faded as Hercules looked up, and Iolaus felt his friend's irritation…could actually 'hear' Herc's long-suffering sigh, his unspoken thought, 'It's about time.' Startled, Iolaus' step faltered, but he continued on when Herc waved him toward the other chair at the table.

"I was beginning to worry about you," Hercules said warmly as Iolaus approached and sat down. Cocking his head, a tentative smile on his lips, he continued, "From the way you were beaming when you came in, can I assume you had some success this afternoon?"

"What? Oh…yeah," Iolaus replied, recovering. "Herc…you won't believe what happened!" In between pauses to order their food and drink from a server who Iolaus felt was vaguely irritated with having to wait for him to take a breath before asking what they wanted, the hunter shared his amazing experience with his best friend.

Hercules applauded his good fortune, saying it was only just reward, given that he'd risked his life to save the woman, who was apparently rich enough to spare a few small tokens of appreciation. Though his friend spoke warmly, as if he was glad that Iolaus' loss had been replaced, and so fittingly, Iolaus 'heard' other words in his mind…heard Hercules' voice murmuring that it wasn't right to take gifts for having only done the right thing. He heard condemnation in the wisp of a thought that Iolaus always tended to be too worried about 'things', that the simple expression of love was never enough to satisfy him…that he'd let his need to give gifts over-ride the right thing, which would have been to refuse the reward.

Confused, uncertain and hurt, wondering what was going on, Iolaus became aware of a slight sense of warmth at his waist. Reaching down, he felt the small, crystalline bloom…and realized its magic was allowing him to 'hear' thoughts, to sense what others were feeling. Distracted, he only just heard Hercules asking what the rewards had been, curious to know what Iolaus would be giving Jason and his mother.

Looking up, his face suddenly guarded, knowing he couldn't show Hercules the buttons without also revealing the pouch, reluctant now to share the flower, Iolaus shrugged. "Buttons for Jason, and a small, crystal blossom for your Mom," he said quietly. Reaching for a smile, he added, "You'll have to wait for Solstice to see them…but…they really are perfect, Herc. Wait until you see them." 'And your own gift,' he thought, though he felt a trace of guilt. Maybe he really shouldn't have accepted them. It was just that he wanted so much to give some symbol of all Jason, Alcmene and, especially, Hercules, meant to him.

Nodding agreeably, concerned about the quicksilver play of emotions over Iolaus' face that he couldn't understand, Hercules smiled as he replied, "Alright, Iolaus." 'He's just like a kid,' Hercules thought indulgently…always so eager to please, to give…always wanting to make others happy.'

But Iolaus 'heard', 'Fine…who cares?'

Thinking his friend's uncharacteristic quiet was due to being tired, Hercules suggested they retire as soon as they'd finished eating, as they'd have an early start in the morning. Smiling, he offered his own surprise. "The Innkeeper recognized me and insisted we take two rooms for the price of one…so we each get a bed to ourselves!" he reported, knowing how much Iolaus enjoyed sprawling across a bed not crowded with the form of a very large demigod. Though Hercules was reluctant to accept such largesse, he was glad to give his best friend this unexpected treat.

Forcing a smile to match his friend's, Iolaus nodded as he replied, a little weakly, "Great!"

He'd 'heard', 'At least I'll get some peace tonight.'

* * *

The next day, they set off shortly after dawn, hoping to make it to Thebes by mid-afternoon. Shortly after they'd started along the narrow, rutted road out of the village, Iolaus had started to whistle unconsciously. But, after he'd cast a look at Hercules, he stopped suddenly as he stiffened a little and looked away. He'd 'heard' Hercules sigh, and the muted thought, 'Can't he ever just walk quietly?'

Hercules, still only half awake, didn't notice. After about half an hour, however, the uncharacteristic silence from the guy on his right intruded into his consciousness. Casting Iolaus a puzzled look, wondering if something was bothering his friend, the demigod sought to recapture their lightness of mood from the day before when they'd just been so pleased to be heading home.

Smiling he observed, "Mom and Jason will be so glad to see us…and you can bet she'll have cooked all _your_ favourite foods!"

"Yours, too!" Iolaus protested, having 'felt' resentment, and 'heard', 'She treats you as if _you_ were her son.'

"Yes," Hercules grinned complacently, glad to be headed home, "Mine, too."

* * *

They stopped for a quick meal at a tavern in a village about two hours from Thebes. It was a place where they were well known and always welcomed with enthusiasm. But, this time, as Iolaus followed Hercules to a table, he was uncomfortably aware of the disparaging thoughts he could now 'hear' with the help of the small talisman in his belt, resting against his skin.

'Why does Hercules put up with the little runt?'

'You'd think Hercules would have found a way to ditch that useless hanger-on by now.'

'Gods, he's got a nerve, he has…basking in Hercules' glory all these years…'

'Glory-hound, clinging to the great Hercules' bootstraps…disgusting…'

'Thinks he's hot stuff…too stupid to know girls play up to him just 'cause he's Hercules' friend.'

And, worst of all, he could 'feel' Hercules' embarrassment to be with him.

None of the smiles or fond remarks that were sent his way could blot out the truth he heard and felt gratis of the small charm in his belt. He couldn't respond to the enthusiastic flirting of the pretty serving girl. His mouth dry, his heart breaking, Iolaus wondered how he could have deluded himself all these years. How he could have been unaware of how despised he really was…how he couldn't have sensed that Hercules could barely tolerate having him near.

Unable to make eye contact with anyone, least of all his friend, he tried to force down some food, but it tasted like dust…and his gut was too clenched with misery to allow any appetite. The smell of the stew nauseated him and each spoonful made him feel like gagging. Sick to his soul, he finally pushed the bowl away.

Watching him, seeing Iolaus first flush then go pale shortly after they'd sat down, seeing that the meal seemed to sicken his friend, Hercules frowned as he asked with solemn concern, "Iolaus…what's wrong? Are you ill?"

Trembling a little, swallowing as he 'heard', 'Just what I need…you to get sick and ruin Solstice,' Iolaus shook his head. "No, I'm fine…really. Just…just not very hungry, I guess," he replied, his voice a little hoarse.

Not convinced, but knowing how much his friend loathed being 'fussed over', Hercules let it go. But he kept a close watch on his best friend throughout the rest of their journey, and set a moderate pace so as to not wear Iolaus out if he was coming down with something. This holiday was special, something they looked forward to each year and he wanted Iolaus well, so that he could enjoy it as he so deserved to do.

Unfortunately, Iolaus only 'felt' a reluctance in Hercules to get to Thebes with Iolaus in tow.

* * *

Increasingly dismal as they neared Thebes, Iolaus could only hold onto the hope that Jason and Alcmene would be sincerely glad to see him. He honestly believed they loved him…but, then, he'd believed the same thing of Hercules. Now, he was beginning to understand he'd deluded himself all these years, and Herc had just been too terminally kind to let him know the truth.

Fighting tears, unwilling to let his devastation show, he castigated himself for his insensitivity and blindness. Years ago, when he'd been younger, he'd suspected the truth…hadn't hardly dared to believe that anyone, least of all exceptional people like Hercules, Alcmene and Jason, could ever see him as anything more than a thief, and an inept one at that. His father, a man who should know, had always told him he was worthless, would always be useless…but, he'd tried so hard to prove his father wrong. Had honestly believed the assurances Herc and Alcmene had given him years ago and ever since, bolstering his sense of worth, letting him believe he was worthy of love.

He didn't know if he could bear finding out that Alcmene had only been treating him decently out of kindness, just as Herc apparently had been doing all these years.

So, his own steps dragged as they neared the cottage, dreading what he knew in the depths of his soul was the truth. As they skirted past the garden and approached the door, he straightened his back, consciously stiffening his resolve to take whatever came without showing how much it hurt.

When the door flew open and Alcmene rushed to hug Hercules, Jason close behind her, Iolaus was glad he'd prepared himself for the worst. Otherwise, what he 'felt' and 'heard' from them would have driven him to his knees.

'Oh, gods, the sorry excuse for comic relief actually came again this year,' he heard Jason grumble in his mind. 'You'd think he'd get a life and leave us to live ours in peace.'

'He's Hercules' friend,' he heard Alcmene sigh. 'For my son's sake, I _have_ to make him welcome.'

His heart breaking, Iolaus managed to get through the farce of a welcome, the pretended warmth of the hugs and smiles of greeting. But he knew he couldn't take any more. He had to get away before he made a fool of himself.

As the others turned to enter the cottage, he explained with what he hoped was a calm, believable tone, "I want to go on and check on my place…and there're a few people in town I need to see. So, uh, I'll drop in tomorrow, for a while, okay?"

Alcmene turned back, a frown of surprise on her face. "What? But…we've been so looking forward to seeing you. Can't the other visits wait? Or…surely you could be back in time for dinner?" she cajoled, unwilling to let him go again, now that they'd only just arrived.

Holding himself together, hearing something quite different from her spoken words, not to mention the relief he'd sensed from Jason and Hercules when he'd said he was heading off, Iolaus managed a half smile, but shook his head. "No…I really have to get along…thanks, anyway…"

Turning before anyone could offer any more false protests, he hurried away.

He'd only made it about half a mile, had just gotten out of sight of the cottage, when he almost literally ran into two very big, very mean looking, mercenaries.

"Hey, you, runt," one of them snarled, grabbing onto his shoulder. "Do you know where Alcmene's cottage is?"

"Yeah," growled the other, moving in close, "We hear Hercules is due there…and we plan a special welcome!"

Breaking away from the behemoth's grip, Iolaus knew he couldn't let these two uglies anywhere near Alcmene or her home. The very idea of them barging in on her, destroying the Solstice peace of her home, was an obscenity.

"Who're you calling 'runt'?" he snarled back.

"You, pipsqueak," the cretin smirked. Reaching to give Iolaus a shake, he added, "Be smart…we've no argument with you."

But Iolaus swung his pack hard, catching the big man squarely against the side of the head, knocking him to his knees. "I won't let you hurt Alcmene…or Hercules," he cried, desperate to safeguard the people he considered his family, whether they actually cared anything for him or not.

The other mercenary wasted no time with words, and simply swung the mace in his hand with deadly intent. Iolaus ducked, but wasn't quite fast enough, the heavy weapon clipping his head with enough force to render him senseless, if not actually kill him. The warrior crumpled to the ground, the gash in his head already bleeding freely.

The first mercenary staggered to his feet, then kicked Iolaus viciously. He was just drawing his sword to run the little squirt through when he was hit by a mountain of rage.

* * *

Stunned, Alcmene, Jason and Hercules watched Iolaus leave, shocked by his departure, unable to make sense of his hurried, almost unsteady gait as he rushed away down the lane to the road beyond. The demigod shook his head, knowing something was badly wrong. Laying a hand on his mother's shoulder, he hurriedly explained, "I don't know what's eating at Iolaus…but something's been bothering him since late yesterday. I'm going to go after him and bring him back home."

"Yes, please, Hercules…Solstice wouldn't be the same without Iolaus," Alcmene urged him.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jason rumbled, also deeply concerned.

"No, that's all right, Jason…I won't be long. Go ahead and pour the wine. Whatever's wrong, we'll make it right as soon as I get him back here," Hercules replied, then turned to lope down the lane, following after his friend who was fast disappearing around the curve toward Thebes.

Although he couldn't see what was going on around the curve of the road ahead, as he jogged closer, Hercules could hear the exchange of words, and alarmed, he poured on the speed. He came around the bend in time to see the mace slam into Iolaus' head and was horrified to see Iolaus collapse like a rag-doll, maddened to see the bastard kick his unconscious best friend.

Hercules wasn't fooled by the garb of mercenary bodies. He could clearly see who had been tormenting his friend.

Just as Strife drew his sword, Hercules pulled him around and lashed into him with a powerful right hook, sending the malicious, skinny bundle of trouble flying for yards. Turning on Discord, he roared, "Get away from him!"

Halting her dash to cut the warrior's throat with the wicked blade she grasped, she backed up in the face of the thunderous fury on the demigod's face. "We were just having a little fun," she whined.

"Fun's over," Hercules snarled. "Take that moron and get out of here before I break the two of you into little pieces."

Her lips twisting into a sullen expression, she flicked a look at Strife who was coming dizzily to his feet. Rolling her eyes at her confederate, she shrugged, then unaccountably smiled derisively at the demigod as she purred, "Happy Solstice, Hercules." And, then, they both disappeared.

Hurriedly, Hercules dropped to his knees beside Iolaus, gently turning his friend over and supporting him against an arm and shoulder while he gingerly checked out the nasty wound. Deeply worried, the demigod pulled Iolaus into his arms, then stood to race back to his mother's home.

Alcmene and Jason were horrified when he burst into the cottage, to see Iolaus bleeding and unconscious in his arms.

"What happened?" Alcmene cried.

"Is he alright?" Jason demanded.

"Discord and Strife attacked him," Hercules called over his shoulder as he headed directly down the hall to their old room. "Bring me some water and bandages."

Once he reached the room where he'd spent his childhood, Hercules gently laid Iolaus down on his old bed. His mother and stepfather came in, close on his heels, bearing the supplies he needed. Wringing out a cloth, the demigod gently cleansed the wound, then held a thick wad of linen against it to slow the bleeding.

All the while, he was explaining to the others, his voice tight and terse. "I don't know what they were up to, but the two of them were disguised as mercenaries, demanding to know where to find this cottage…me. Iolaus took them on to stop them from coming here. He had no way of knowing they were gods and he didn't stand a chance against them." Frowning, he continued with grave concern, "Not that that would have stopped him, even if he had known."

"Damn them to Tartarus," Jason growled. He didn't need to wonder what those two were up to. Trouble, that's what they were always 'up to'. They didn't need a reason to be wretched.

Frowning with worry, hovering by the foot of the bed, Alcmene didn't really care what they'd been 'up to'. Who cared? Her concerns were elsewhere. "How badly is Iolaus hurt, Hercules? Will he be all right?"

Blowing out a sigh, the demigod nodded slowly. "I think so," he replied, his voice straining for calm to alleviate his mother's fear. "It looks like the mace just grazed him. Poor guy…he's going to have a walloping headache when he wakes up."

Relieved, Alcmene closed her eyes and offered up a brief prayer of thanksgiving. "Come along," she suggested then. "He needs to rest, undisturbed. You can check on him in a while, Hercules…"

But, Hercules shook his head, unwilling to leave his friend. "No…you go on. I want to try to rouse him, make sure there's no serious injury. I'll join you as soon as I'm sure he's okay."

Reluctantly, Alcmene allowed Jason to lead her from the room.

* * *

It had grown dark by the time Hercules finally managed to rouse Iolaus, his voice growing hoarse from calling his partner's name, cajoling him to 'wake up'. The demigod was becoming frightened that his best friend had sustained a serious head injury, and sagged with relief when Iolaus began to stir, wincing against the pain that pounded in his skull.

"Easy, buddy, you're all right," Hercules murmured, though he gripped Iolaus' hand with unconscious strength, oblivious with anxiety.

"Herc?" Iolaus murmured, blinking in the candlelight. "What happened?" he moaned, reaching to touch the bandage on his head, which only made him groan again at the sudden shaft of pain the movement caused in his chest.

"Discord and Strife happened," Hercules explained succinctly, if not very helpfully. "They gave you a pretty good hit to the head."

Iolaus snorted at that. He couldn't remember, but he'd take Hercules' word for it. "Good thing I've got a hard head," he grunted.

Hercules smiled at that, reassured by his friend's levity. "Yeah, good thing," he echoed, patting Iolaus' shoulder. "You want anything? Food? Something to drink?"

His stomach rebelling at the thought, Iolaus shook his head, then regretted it. "Oww," he moaned again softly, hastening to add at the flash of concern in Hercules' eyes, "I'm fine…just a little sore."

Hercules nodded wordlessly, so angry with the two gods he wanted to smash something.

His eyes darting around the darkened room, Iolaus realized night had fallen, that it was late. And, as consciousness fully returned, he found he could again 'hear' and 'feel' beyond what was overtly offered.

His heart sinking, he 'felt' Hercules' impatience that he'd again been hurt, ruining Solstice, 'heard' criticism that he hadn't been able to take care of himself better.

Closing his eyes, he offered dismally, "I'm really fine, Hercules. Why…why don't you try to get some rest?"

"I'm all right," the demigod protested, still very worried about his best friend.

"No…no, really," Iolaus insisted. "I just want to sleep…you go lie down. I'll…I'll call if I need anything."

Still uncertain, Hercules nodded slowly. Standing, he answered, "I'll just let Mother and Jason know you seem to be all right. They've been very worried about you…as have I."

Swallowing, Iolaus nodded weakly and closed his eyes. 'Worried I'd be a burden, spoil their Solstice,' he thought to himself, refusing to weep in despair.

* * *

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Iolaus waited until just before dawn before he gingerly pushed himself up. He'd tried a couple of hours before, but the dizziness had defeated him. Taking it slow, not wanting to wake Hercules, who had finally fallen asleep in the bed across the room, he tiptoed from the small chamber and down the darkened hall to the kitchen.

Leaning on the table, breathing deeply for a moment to clear his head, he pulled the crystal bloom and the pouch from under his belt. After he'd laid the delicate flower on the table, he carefully pulled the golden buttons from the pouch, laying them by the flower…and then he set the pouch down as well. They'd have no difficulty figuring out to whom each of the small gifts belonged.

He turned then, and carefully crossed the kitchen, one hand pressed against the ache deep in his side. Closing the door softly behind him, he headed slowly across the dark fields and up the hill to his own place.

* * *

When Hercules woke, he could hear Alcmene saying, "Oh, Jason, they are beautiful…much, much too good for that poor tunic I made you."

"Nonsense, Alcmene," Jason replied, his voice full of love and delight with his gifts, "they are just the perfect things to grace your incomparable handiwork."

Wondering what they were talking about, Hercules rolled…and noticed Iolaus' bed was empty. Assuming his friend was out in the main room with the others, he got up, pulled on his boots, and headed down the hall.

Hearing his tread, Alcmene looked up at him, anxiety in her eyes. "How's Iolaus this morning, Hercules?"

Frowning in confusion, looking around the room, the demigod replied, "I don't know…I thought he was out here with the two of you."

"You mean, he's gone?" Jason erupted, alarmed.

Nodding, worried, Hercules gaze took in the golden buttons on the table, the small pouch and the small crystal thing in Alcmene's hands. Frowning, he moved forward to pick up the pouch and one of the buttons. When he saw the embossed image of himself and the imprint of Poseidon, he murmured with sudden understanding, "These are the gifts Iolaus brought for Solstice."

"I know you think I'm just an interfering old woman," Alcmene whined, "but I really think you should go after him, Hercules. I'm very worried about Iolaus."

Struck by the tone and the words, Hercules' head snapped up. "What did you say?"

"Now, don't take that tone with me, young man," she exclaimed. "I can't help it if I care about him, too. I don't know why you have to feel any jealousy…after all this time, I'd think you'd be able to accept…"

But, having heard enough, Hercules held up a hand, beginning to suspect what was going on. "What's that in your hands?" he interjected, cutting her off.

She clutched it even closer. "My gift from Iolaus," she answered defensively. "It's a beautiful crystal 'forget-me-not' blossom."

Staring at it as if he suspected it might turn into a viper, he reached out a hand, but she shook her head, unwilling to give it to him. It was from Iolaus…he might smash it because she cared so much for it.

When she wouldn't hand it to him, he directed, "Mother…let Jason see it, please. Hand it to Jason."

Uncertain, but willing to let her husband see her new treasure, she carefully handed the gift to Jason.

As soon as he clasped it, Jason frowned.

"What is it?" Hercules asked quietly.

Looking up at him, Jason replied, "I know you've never thought I'm good enough for your mother, Hercules, but you'll just have to live with it. I love her."

His jaw tight, Hercules nodded, his eyes never waivering from the small crystal now in Jason's grip. "It's the crystal flower…it's enchanted," he mused. "It makes you believe things that aren't true."

"What?" his mother exclaimed, rubbing her head.

Hercules turned to her, desperate to find out if he was right. "Mother, why did you say the buttons weren't good enough for Jason's new tunic?"

"Well," she frowned, "because…it was as if I could hear him thinking that." Jason started at her words, protesting that he'd thought nothing of the sort.

"Uh huh," Hercules grunted. "And why do you think I'm jealous of Iolaus?" he asked her, then turned to Jason as he continued, "and since when do you think I don't believe you good enough for my mother?"

"I heard your thoughts," Alcmene replied, confused, as Jason answered, "I could feel your hatred."

"Hatred?" Hercules exclaimed, suddenly reaching forward to snatch the fragile blossom from Jason's grip. "I don't hate you!" he snarled as he felt the tingle of godly magic from the small charm, "and I'm sure as Tartarus not jealous of Iolaus!" Revolted, he threw it hard into the hearth. It bounced against the blackened stone and dropped into the hot coals, flashing brilliantly with an evil blue flame before it settled into a softer glimmer of iridescent light.

"I knew something was wrong with Iolaus," Hercules snapped, furious at the gods' machinations, their continued torment of his friend. "That 'thing' makes you think terrible things when you touch it."

"You can't be serious," Jason protested…but he subsided, remembering the odd sensations he'd felt as soon as he'd touched the crystal.

"But, Iolaus would never give me anything so dangerous!" Alcmene remonstrated.

"Iolaus didn't know. He thought some kindly old woman had given it to him for saving her life. He just wanted something beautiful to give you for Solstice…the gifts he'd bought were stolen from him yesterday," Hercules explained. "Damn, Discord…no doubt the 'kindly old woman'. And, Strife…the supposed thief."

Worried now, Alcmene asked softly, "Do you think that's why Iolaus wouldn't stay here…that he thinks something terrible…"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I think," Hercules replied, turning to the door. "And I'm going to clear that up right now."

* * *

Worried about his best friend, not at all sure Iolaus should be alone with the injury he'd suffered, Hercules loped across the fields and up the long hill to Iolaus' cabin and forge. Pushing open the door when he arrived, having long ago been told he never had to knock on the door of a place that was as much his home as was Alcmene's cottage, his eyes raked the small common room.

Startled at Hercules' sudden appearance, Iolaus pushed himself up from the couch upon which he'd collapsed when he'd entered a couple of hours earlier. Standing shakily, he asked, "Hercules…what…what are you doing here?"

Relieved to see that his friend appeared to be essentially all right, if still a little too pale, Hercules replied, "I was worried about you."

"Oh," the hunter replied, nonplussed. "I'm sorry…"

"Iolaus…why did you sneak away like that?" the demigod cut in, impatient with an apology he didn't want to hear.

Iolaus looked away, wondering what he could say.

When he didn't answer, Hercules demanded, "Was it because you had some crazy idea that we didn't want you around?"

Shocked that Hercules had figured it out, Iolaus nodded slowly, but he couldn't bring himself to look up at his friend.

Sighing, Hercules shook his head. "Iolaus…it was that crystal blossom. It makes you think you can hear or feel what other people are thinking…"

"Yeah," Iolaus cut in, his voice barely a whisper. "The old woman told me it had been charmed by Aphrodite…but…but I didn't know it could let you know what everyone around you thinks…"

"It doesn't," Hercules interrupted. "It was charmed by Discord, not Aphrodite, I'm sure of it. Iolaus…it makes you believe lies…."

Uncertain, Iolaus finally looked up at his friend. Shaking his head, wanting to believe it, he murmured, "But…I could _hear_ what you…and Alcmene and Jason thought, _feel_ what you feel, about me. I could hear the people in the tavern yesterday…thinking I'm some kind of fool."

"Just what exactly did you think you were 'hearing' from me?" Hercules demanded, scowling heavily.

Hesitating, Iolaus looked away again, then shrugged helplessly as he replied, "That you don't really want me around. That I annoy and embarrass you…"

Suddenly, Hercules felt a deep anger. It was a kind of betrayal after all these years, that Iolaus could even imagine such things were true. "I don't _believe_ it," he snapped, trying to hold onto his sudden rage. "After all these years…after all we've done together…said to one another. Without even talking to me about it, you just decided I'm a liar and a fraud…that you can't trust me. Dammit, Iolaus…how _dare_ you? How could you even _imagine_ anything like that could be true?"

Stunned, devastated by the anger, and the pain he could see in his best friend's eyes, Iolaus stammered, "I'm sorry…it just seemed so real…."

"Yeah?" Hercules spat back. "Well, I thought our friendship was 'real'. I guess I was wrong." Deeply hurt that Iolaus could doubt him so easily, the demigod turned and stormed out of the cabin.

"Hercules!" Iolaus cried out, appalled that he'd been so wrong, so deluded. Shattered by Hercules' words.

But, his friend did not respond, did not come back. Overwhelmed, Iolaus sank back down onto the couch, moaning as he doubled over, pain shooting through his chest, his head pounding mercilessly. Sagging to his side, he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

By the time Hercules calmed down enough to return to his mother's cottage, he found Alcmene and Jason sitting in the kitchen, staring at the now pale blue crystal flower on the table.

"What are you doing with that thing?" he demanded, reaching for it, intending to grind it to splinters under his boot.

"No, Hercules! Wait!" Alcmene cried as her hand darted out to clasp it tightly, tears immediately forming in her eyes.

"We fished it out of the coals after you left, Hercules," Jason explained. "Something happened to it in the fire, as if the superficial spell worked by Discord burned off. If you look at it, you'll see the colour is different, and it shines now with an incandescent brilliance."

"And, it 'feels' different," Alcmene hastened to add. "It's filled with thoughts and feelings of love, now…Iolaus' thoughts and feelings," she murmured softly, holding it as if it was the most fragile and blessed treasure she'd ever received. "When I hold it…I can feel everything that I mean to him," she whispered tremulously, her eyes again filling with tears. "Every wonderful, wonderful thing…."

When Hercules just stared at her, speechless, Jason added, "It worked for me, too. When I held it, I felt the pride Iolaus feels to know I'm his friend…the gratitude and the warmth of his friendship…the strength and surety of his love."

Rubbing his mouth, Hercules frowned as he recalled Iolaus' words. "The old woman told him it was one of Aphrodite's charms," he shared quietly. "Maybe that part, at least, was true."

"Where is Iolaus?" Alcmene asked.

Hercules looked away, as he answered tightly, "Up at his place."

"Why didn't you bring him back?" Jason asked, puzzled.

Hercules shook his head, his jaw tight, his voice a little hoarse as he replied, "Why should I? After all these years, despite everything…Iolaus didn't believe in me. Could be fooled by a pitiful, nasty charm. If that's all our friendship means…well…then, I guess it doesn't mean much."

"Oh, now wait a minute, Hercules!" Jason protested, rising to his feet. "You can't mean that."

"I do mean it, Jason," the wounded demigod replied, his voice flat. "Why shouldn't I mean it? That…that thing told him nothing but lies…but he believed them. Believed our friendship was a lie."

Deeply alarmed, Alcmene looked from her son to her husband. She understood Hercules' pain, and ached for him, unsure what to say to sooth it away.

But Jason wasn't so conflicted. He'd figured out how the curse had worked. And understood why it had worked on Iolaus. "Hercules…listen to me. Iolaus' reactions had nothing to do with you."

When the demigod swung away, Jason moved around the table to take him by the arm and turn him back so that they could talk, face to face. "The curse makes a person hear their own thoughts, their own doubts…and lets them believe they are hearing the thoughts of others. Think, Hercules! Just _think_ about everything Iolaus has buried down so deep that the scars are forever etched on his heart. Think about what we know of how his father treated him…told him. That he was worthless, useless. Think about the self-loathing he had for himself, for becoming a thief…how he didn't feel worthy of your friendship, or mine…or your Mother's love! You know enough, or can at least guess, what he suffered during those years on the streets…the loathing he felt for himself. Remember how he always believed, when he was still little more than a kid, how nobody ever took him seriously…how they all felt he was some kind of 'hanger-on', unworthy to be with you! The curse drew all that back, blindsiding him…building on old hurts and long buried doubts. No wonder he was susceptible…it took a lot for him to believe in himself. He wasn't doubting _you_, Hercules…he was doubting _himself_…his _own_ worth."

When, still unconvinced, Hercules looked away, and just shook his head, Jason snorted in frustration. Turning to Alcmene, he reached for the flower. When she gave it to him, he turned back to the demigod. "If you don't believe me…here…feel for yourself what Iolaus thinks about, and feels for, you." With that, Jason impatiently grabbed Hercules' hand and shoved the crystal bloom into his palm.

Immediately, thoughts and emotions cascaded through the demigod, staggering in their intensity. Shuddering, he drew in a steadying breath even as he moved to sink into a chair. His head bowed, he clutched the small crystal 'forget-me-not', scarcely aware of the tears that flooded his eyes. The immensity of Iolaus' love for him filled his whole being, his mind, heart and soul. He trembled with the force of it, and the thoughts that tumbled in his mind. He could hear Iolaus' voice, as if he was standing next to him, softly sharing his deepest feelings, the profound, unshakeable, forever-enduring love he felt, though even now, the thoughts revealed how unworthy he felt to be Hercules' friend…how grateful he was for that friendship…how he'd die before he'd ever betray it or his best friend.

Overcome, overwhelmed…ashamed…Hercules gently laid the blossom on the table. Taking a deep breath, all he could think about was how wrong he'd been in his 'so righteous' anger…how much he regretted the harsh things he'd said. Looking up into the silence around him, he gazed first at Jason, nodding that now he did, indeed, understand…and then at his mother. "I have to go to him," he murmured. "I said some terrible things…"

Standing, Hercules turned to the door.

"Wait," Alcmene called. "We're all going…Iolaus needs to know the truth of how we _all_ feel about him." She hurried to pour some broth into a jar, knowing there was no food up in that empty cabin and that Iolaus would likely need some sustenance.

"That's for damned sure," Jason growled as he picked up the small crystal blossom and tucked it securely into the pocket in his tunic.

They'd imagined they'd find Iolaus resting from his head injury…and were horrified to find him deeply unconscious. It was only when Hercules saw the trace of blood on his friend's lips that he remembered the vicious kick Iolaus had received from Strife the day before. Carefully, he loosened the grip Iolaus had around his body, and lifted his vest, gasping at the ugly dark bruise on his friend's side and back. Gingerly, he felt the injury and even in his unconscious state, Iolaus groaned and flinched away.

"Mother…there's a broken rib. I need linen to bind his chest," Hercules called.

Jason took the sheet Alcmene pulled from a cupboard and tore it into strips to hand to Hercules. Together, Jason supporting Iolaus' limp body, while Hercules wrapped the bands tightly around him, they did what they could to treat the injury and alleviate his suffering. Shivering a little in the cool, dim, cabin, Alcmene put the soup she had brought with her into an old pot, then built a fire to heat it.

Noting that Iolaus was a little fevered, Jason went to draw cool water from the well, and Hercules bathed his friend with it, taking care around the swollen, now scabbed wound on his best friend's head. Then, he covered his best friend with the warm blanket Alcmene brought him from the bedroom.

Responding to their ministrations, Iolaus gradually regained consciousness, moaning a little softly as the pain intruded on his awareness. Picking up the smell of the broth, feeling the supporting bindings around his chest that eased his breathing, and the warmth of the blanket that now covered him, he frowned, then blinked, confused.

"Easy, my friend," Hercules murmured, gently stroking Iolaus' brow, pushing back the curls that tumbled into his eyes. "Just take it easy."

Iolaus gazed a little blearily around the room, seeing them all, trying to remember what had happened, why they were there. As the memories crashed back, he gasped in dismay to think they were again burdened by him, his gaze flickering away. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Didn't want to bother you…"

"You are no 'bother', Iolaus," Alcmene assured him, carrying over a mug of steaming broth. "Here, you should drink some of this…get some strength back."

Humiliated to think how much he'd wronged them by believing the cursed crystal blossom, Iolaus couldn't imagine how they could still be so apparently worried about him. "Please," he whispered, "you shouldn't have bothered…"

Jason frowned, wishing, not for the first time, that Iolaus wasn't haunted by such demons. Pulling the crystal from his tunic, he nudged Hercules' shoulder as he said, "Let him hold this…we've all touched it while thinking of him…let him feel and hear the _truth_ the crystal will now share with him."

Nodding, Hercules took the small blossom and turned to place it into Iolaus' hand. "_This_ is the truth, Iolaus…believe it," the demigod murmured, again reaching to stroke his friend's brow.

Confused about what was happening until the crystal was pressed into his hand, Iolaus gasped, his eyes widening at the power of the feelings that washed over him, the thoughts that whirled in his mind. Respect, compassion, abiding friendship, trust, and most of all, exquisite, radiant love. He could hear all their voices, the sounds sweeter than the most beautiful music, the words more precious than diamonds or gold.

His lips trembled, and his eyes filled with tears, overwhelmed by the warmth and the power of their love for him. Everything he'd feared over the past two days…all the pain, all the terrible doubt and sense of loss was swept away. He tried to swallow the massive lump in his throat, tried to blink away the moisture flooding his eyes, tried to find the words to say what it all meant to him…how deeply it touched him to know the magnitude of the love they felt for him. But, there were no words to express something that poignant…that profound.

Seeing the struggle for control, for a way to express what he felt, on his friend's face…understanding, because it was exactly how he'd felt not long before, Hercules slipped an arm around Iolaus' shoulders and drew him up into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "Sorry for what I said to you…I was wrong to have doubted you."

Iolaus shook his head, as he whispered, "No more wrong that I was…"

They held one another for a long moment, silently expressing what no words could ever adequately convey. Then, Iolaus eased away from Hercules, and leaned on his friend as he stood to reach out toward Alcmene and Jason. Needing no more encouragement, they moved into his embrace, adding the strength and warmth of their touch to the thoughts and feelings the crystal had already shared with him…and from him, with them.

"Thank you," he murmured, knowing it was inadequate, incapable of expressing the depth of his feelings.

Alcmene sniffed and lifted her head from his shoulder. "No, Iolaus…thank you," she replied softly. "You brought me a wonderful gift for Solstice…one you risked your life to obtain. You brought your love that I might hold and treasure it, even when you're far away. It's only fair that you should receive what you have given so freely. Only right that you should know _beyond any doubt_ that you are loved even as you love."

"Hear! Hear!" Jason intoned, with a warm smile as he patted Iolaus' back. Standing away, he gazed critically at the younger man. "So…do you think you're up to coming home…or shall we all celebrate Solstice here?"

Smiling, Iolaus shook his head, then winced a little at the pain, as he assured them, "Oh, I think with a little help from my family, I can make it home." Because that was what Alcmene's cottage was…their home…Herc's, Jason's, hers…and _his_ home…and that's what the four of them were…family.

Hercules stood to place a supportive arm around him while Jason turned to douse the fire. Then, together, they set off back down the long hill to the pretty cottage across the fields. Hercules had his arm around Iolaus, who in turn, gripped his partner around the waist. As they made their way down the hill, Hercules could hear the hitch in Iolaus' breathing and feel his slight fever. Oh, his partner would recover just fine, but the demigod still felt the latent rage against Discord and Strife for having tormented Iolaus. Musing to himself, he reflected that it had been awhile since he'd chatted with 'Dite. Might be nice to thank her for the charmed 'forget-me-not' blossom that Discord had so helpfully purloined to give to Iolaus. Smiling to himself, Hercules decided that his sister would likely be very pleased to hear from him.

Jason ambled with his arm around his beloved wife, enjoying the feel of her arm around him. Alcmene held the small, crystal 'forget-me-not' in her hand, thinking how appropriate the blossom was, how perfect the symbol.

It was, truly, the perfect Solstice Gift, and one that they had all shared, would forever share. 'Forget-me-not, indeed,' she thought to herself. 'As if anyone could ever forget the love we share…'

* * *

Turning away in disgust from the vision in the small urn beside Ares' throne, Discord huffed in disgust, the force of her breath blowing her bangs from her brow. Rolling her eyes, she stomped down the long hall. 'Love,' she snorted. 'Family,' she growled to herself.

And, to think, _she'd_ been the one to give him the damned crystal 'forget-me-not' in the first place! When Strife so foolishly chose that moment to appear in her path, giggling madly at her discomfiture and disgust, she blasted him so hard he flew a hundred feet to crash into the stonewall and slump, stunned out of the few wits he had, to the floor.

Feeling better, she sniffed, blew at her fingertips, shrugged…and chalked it up to bad luck and the miserable Fates.

Stupid, ugly, old broads…they always had seemed to have an inexplicable liking for that useless blond mortal.

'No accounting for taste,' she consoled herself with a flounce.

She was about to turn away, in search of other malicious entertainment, when a very furious Aphrodite snapped into view, blocking her path.

"You _stole_ one of my charms," the Goddess of Love seethed. "And, THEN, you mucked it up, to torment one of my _favourite_ mortals…not to mention that he's my _favourite brother's_ best friend."

Backing away from the wrath that virtually vibrated from the enraged goddess, Discord's eyes flashed around the dark temple, wondering how best to escape.

But, there is no escaping the vengeance of a very vexed Goddess of Love. Reaching out to grab Discord by the ear, pinching hard, 'Dite growled, "You shouldn't mess with me or my stuff, you little witch…and now you're going to find out exactly why…so that _you never forget_."

A howl erupted from Ares' temple to echo around the summit of Mount Olympus.

The Fates, deep in their cavern, lifted their heads at the sound of Discord's shriek, then exchanged satisfied smiles.

'All things considered,' they thought, 'it was a _very_ satisfactory Solstice.'

One they certainly wouldn't forget.

But, then, they never forgot anything….

_Finis_


End file.
